And They Say Life Is Boring
by Insane Transylvanians
Summary: AU Based lightly on Twilight. Romance in Oxford University. 2 vampires, 2 girls, How will that turn out !
1. Meet The Girls

**And They Say Life Is Boring**

AN: Hey everyone! Me (Lily – and no, I'm not exactly like the Lily in the story) and Nina (same goes for her) have decided to write a Fanfic based lightly on Twilight. It's completely AU of course and there is no Edward or Bella in this story (sorry). We each have individual accounts on fanfic:

Mines is: iNsAnE O.o

And hers is: Violet of Transylvania

She writes the Nina POV and I write the Lily POV. (If you wonder why the two seem to have the same writing style, it's because I end up editing it all in the end so…)

Anyways, I don't wanna bore you… I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter 1: Meet the girls**

Lily's POV

"Definitely!"

"I would sadly have to agree with her on this one."

The therapist looked at us, exasperated, and probably decided that we couldn't be helped.

"May I ask you why you are so… What can I say… 'Set in stone' on this subject?"

"Because we love them!" I answered for both Nina and myself, smiling widely at the woman before me. Really, how can we not like vampires?

She sighed and stood up, opening the door and with a gesture of her hand, dismissed us. I quickly bolted off the couch, dragging an extremely embarrassed Nina after me. She shot the old hag an apologizing look right as I pulled her round the corner.

"FREE! FREE AT LAST! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I jumped around doing my "Happy Dance", all the while pulling out my keys. Nina stepped into her black Lotus Exige S and lowered the glass window.

"I don't know why you insisted on bringing THAT when you could have ridden with me."

She took in my appearance and shook her head,

"I gotta travel in _style_! And anyways, leather suits me."

I winked at her just as I zipped up my black leather jacket. I walked to her car, my helmet in my left hand. As I got closer, I did a small turn, modeling my jacket and fitting faded blue jeans. I shook out my long hair, hooking my thumb onto my wide white belt and posed. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Save that for the catwalk, Lily. I don't feel like throwing up my lunch."

Laughing, I walked up to my beautiful Black Yamaha R6, all the while slipping on my helmet. I got on and started the engine then sped off, following Nina closely.

From my place behind her, I could see her window roll down and. The music poured out from the car as she turned up the volume.

My smile grew tenfold as I recognized the music.

Slowly, carefully at first, I started swaying my motorcycle to the beat. As I got more confident, I started singing along to 'Feelin Hypnotized'.

Nina laughed from her car just as rain started pouring from the sky. She rolled up her windows and I doubled my speed, willing my engine to go faster. Ah… good old England.

(At the apartment)

"I am SOAKED!"

"Serves you right! I told you not to bring your _baby_!"

I grudgingly wrapped a towel around my head, all the while pulling a tub of ice-cream from the fridge. Nina sat looking at the news, oblivious as I sat down beside her. I started stuffing big chunks of my delicious snack into my mouth, licking the spoon happily.

"Slow down Lils…"

As I was about to make a witty remark, I accidentally chewed into the icy treat. My eyes grew wide as the cold tore up my head. I clutched my hair as a tear made its way down my cheek. Oh My Goodness! It's FREEZING! I jumped around the room, my lips tightly sealed, regretting the spoonful I had shoved into my mouth.

Nina sat laughing hysterically. I pointed a finger towards her face, mumbling profanities only I understood. That, of course, made her laugh even harder.

Slowly, the ice-cream melted and I sank down to the floor. Ugh, I feel incredibly stupid… I hate ice-cream.

"I told you so."

Ugh, if only I could strangle her.

"Don't start."

"Anyways, there's a new movie in the cinema. Wanna go see?"

I nodded weakly and stomped into my room to dress up.

The whole wall opposite my door was a window (north) while the ones to the side were black. My curtain and the wall opposite my window were hot pink. My floor was covered by a plush black carpet and on the right corner laid my Japanese style queen sized bed which was pink with black pillows and blanket. I had white cubic shelves which were placed in the shape of an "L" on my left wall; inside were collection Barbies and dolls arranged in different poses wearing handmade dresses. Beside it, there was a big – humongous more like it - glass box where my albino boa, Scorpio, lived. Off to the left, against the window stood a white desk stacked with papers, books, dolls, my computer and my Mac book. Beside my desk stood the closet and a little further was the door to my bathroom. My wall was decorated with everything ranging from magazine cutouts to Disney Princess postcards to cinema tickets. I sighed in content. Home Sweet Home.

I walked up to my closet and slid open the orange doors. I stepped inside and started browsing through my clothes. Casual, I decided and picked a black tank top to put inside my white short-sleeved long shirt. And perhaps… I looked through my pants. Black short? No, too revealing. Cream skirt? Nope, too formal. Jeans? Hum, jeans… I looked through my skinny jeans and the ones which stopped at my calf and finally, my eyes drifted towards the section packed with the ones with wide legs. I finally decided on light blue jeans. It was loose but I couldn't be bothered to go through all of my stuff looking for a belt. That would add up another 15 minutes to the dressing up part. So, sighing dejectedly, I walked towards my make-up drawer and pulled out the eyeliner, mascara, eyelash curler and a small pot of lip balm.

I looked towards the mirror, taking in my appearance. My long and wavy auburn hair cascaded down to the middle of my back contrasting with my extremely pale skin. My dark green eyes peeked out from underneath my bangs, which should be cut soon. My big lips were constantly dry but when taken care of were a peachy pink color. My eyelashes were straight and made me look permanently sleepy. Thank god for eyelash curlers. My face had a more early 1900s look. More graceful than sexy like the modern look; or so Nina says…

My body was curvy but my bra size quite average. I had a small waist and big hips and quite a small butt. Nothing we can do about that… My stomach was toned with the help of yoga and I was tall, a little over 5ft 11, with long legs.

All in all, I consider myself ok. Nina says I'm beautiful, I say I look awkward with disproportional features. Awkwardly beautiful? Maybe. Tall, slim, unlike those gorgeous women (Charlize Theron, Angelina Jolie) but more like a runway model. Thin. Ick.

I sigh and got to work; curling my hair and applying light make-up. Once finished, I grabbed a pair of socks, my cell phone, some money, and of course, my beloved iTouch. I stuffed them into my baggy jean pockets and walked out of the room.

I grabbed my skater shoes and plopped down onto the couch. I pulled on my socks and slipped on my sneakers then raced down the stairs towards Nina's car. Just as I though, she was already waiting against the car with form-fitting black leather pants and a white t-shirt, her jean jacket in hand. She got into the car and started the engine as slipped on my retainer.

Nina… What would I do without you?

I stepped into the car and barely got my seatbelt on as she stepped on the gas pedal and sped off toward the movie theatre.

When we got there, I headed off to buy tickets as Nina went to get the popcorn and drinks. As I walked towards my friend, the tickets in hand, I noticed the boy selling the food staring at her in awe.

Of course, why wouldn't he?

Nina was beautiful. She was more of an athletic type with her strong jaw and fierce brown eyes. Her shoulder length black hair looked amazing against her tan skin. Her eyelashes were thick and naturally curled and her lips big and pouty.

Her body wasn't very curvy but she was quite muscular. Though she had a more or less straight form, her hips were big enough and her abs were spectacular. Her legs were long and strong from rugby and so were her arms. She walked with a grace that could only be found in runners.

I was brought back to reality as she draped an arm over my weak ballerina shoulders and dragged me towards the double doors which led to the cinema. We were completely different species of course; her with her sports, me with my music and ballet. Laughing softly at our duo, I plopped down onto the seat and grabbed a handful of cheese popcorn just as the lights dimmed.

(In the Cinema)

"Look at that guy!" I whispered urgently into Nina's ear. She reluctantly looked over to where I was pointing at a young man with extremely pale skin, black eyes with deep bruises under them, and an incredible beauty.

"Do you think he's a vampire?" I asked curiously, no hint of playfulness in my voice.

Nina burst out laughing, earning us a few looks from the other people in the room.

"How am I supposed to know? Why don't you stalk him and see if he'll turn around with fierce eyes and venom dripping from his teeth. Then maybe you can politely ask him to contain his hunger and turn _you_ into one of his kind? I'm sure that'll work out just fine!"

I knew she meant the comment to be sarcastic, I mean c'mon… I'm not stupid! But now that my imagination has been put into the scheme, my mind was set.

"We'll follow him after the movie."

"Oh no, Lily! Why?" She turned to me, her eyes staring pleadingly into mine.

"You suggested it and now, you'll just have to live with the consequences, wouldn't you?"

Begging with me now would be like begging with an inanimate object; and she knew it. So with a sigh, she slumped into her seat and glared at the movie. Ha! Take that Nina!

(Outside the Cinema)

"There! He's there! He's walking away! We've got to catch up!"

I pulled Nina behind me as I walked quickly towards the alley I saw the boy disappear into. By the time we rounded the corner, he was disappearing into another one.

"Good god he's fast! We'll never get to him!"

I started running, dragging Nina brusquely behind me.

Suddenly, I hit a wall… Or so I thought…

"Ow!" I mumbled, rubbing my shoulder.

There stood a boy in front of me, my age, take or give a year. My attention was on the other teenager who was quickly going out of sight. I glared.

"Can't you see we're stalking someone? Make way!"

I side stepped him – a little too late – and I heard Nina mutter an apology. Oops…

"Sorry by the way!" I quickly threw over my shoulder as we turned into, yet again, another alley.

And there he sat, my beautiful blond vampire, against the wall, taking – drugs? DRUGS!?! AHHHHH! I felt like screaming out loud! He's a druggie! A DRUGGIE!

Grumbling incoherently, I walked back towards the cinema where our car was parked. I got in dejectedly.

"Sorry…"

Nina mumbled sympathetically.

"Yeah right. If you really were so sorry, you wouldn't be smiling like an idiot right now."

"Oh c'mon Lily! You gotta admit it; it was a little bit funny."

I looked at her blankly,

"Not even a teeny weenie little bit?"

My eyes narrowed and my stare turned into a venomous glare.

That shut her up.

(Back at the apartment)

"Night, Nina. I know you need your beauty sleep, so I'll just go read or watch a movie or something. Don't forget to wake me up tomorrow! If we get up early enough, I'll make breakfast!"

Nina walked into her room shaking her head, a smile on her face. As her door shut, I locked the apartment, turned off the lights and walked into my room.

Nina calls it my habitat. She thinks it's too messy, what with all the stuff on my walls and all. Well, I loved it. Her room, in my opinion, was too neat.

It was painted a light blue and her furniture was mostly white. She had a few paintings here and there but her pictures were in beautifully decorated frames on the antique white shelf against her left wall. Her bed had dark blue covers and pillows and it was aligned with her left wall where the walk in closet stood. The closet's doors were made of wood and carved upon it were beautiful swirly designs. Her queen sized bed was high off the floor and from the ceiling above it flowed a graceful see-through royal blue fabric which covered her bed like a veil. Her room was classical; unlike my modern one.

I stripped off my clothes and jumped onto the bed, pulling my blanket up to my chest. I laughed as I imagined what Nina would say about me sleeping naked. Last time I did it, she faked dying then dramatically left my room, rolling her eyes as she slammed the door shut in mock disgust.

I turned on my plasma on the black ceiling and pushed 'play' on the remote for whichever DVD was in the player.

Suddenly, a white fluff jumped onto my bed and trotted towards my hand, nudging it playfully. Mimichu was the cutest little kitten in the whole wide world. My neighbor, old Mrs. Cleveland, gave her to me less than two weeks ago as a newborn, claiming to have already too many of these little darlings running around her kitchen. Mimichu was a pretty Ragdoll, her pure white fur as beautiful and as soft as snow. Smiling, I reached over and gently set her in my lap. I lay down, pulling her with me as I settled in to watch 'The notebook' once again.

After a half hour of TV, my eyes were drooping. Sleepily, I walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth and clean my face. The bathroom was in white marble tiles but the floor was filled with black and white stones and there were dark wooden square steps leading to the sink, the toilet, the bathtub and the shower.

I walked to the sink, which was on the left hand side of the bathroom, and grabbed my toothbrush from the counter which was made with cement and was covered in small (1x1inch) square black tiles. A big rectangular mirror ran the whole way from end to end of the counter which had two white bowl-like sinks.

The tub, with its black marble edge, stood on my right. It was literally in the floor. The shower in the back corner was a simple wide jet from the ceiling and a large square part of the floor separated by three pieces of 5 inches tall black wood.

After cleaning up, I walked back into my room and collapsed onto the bed.

Slowly I started drifting off, Mimichu purring contentedly beside me.

AN:**I WILL PUT UP THE PICTURES ON OUR ACCOUNT TOMORROW MORNING**

Reviews! We love Reviews! And Go read my other story: Being Human has Its Inconveniences XD

Sorry for dropping off the huge load of descriptions on you, I just wanted to get it all over with.

We reply to all the reviews so please mention if you want to direct a review to one of us individually. PMs are gladly accepted! Our workload is huge so please don't kill us if we don't update every single day! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. University

AN: And here is the second chapter! Hope you'll like it! By the way... we're so sad to see that we only have 1 review for the moment... sniff sniff... you don't love us?

**Chapter**** 2****: University**

Nina's POV

French Class. Boring. I don't know why Lily and I took up the class in the beginning anyways. We were already fluent speakers and they were learning the basics. Again. Boring. I always was eager to go to Oxford University and used to picture myself mouth watering in front of all the knowledge they offered, yet here I am, spread over my table, bored and half dead. I sighed.

Lily glanced up at me in disbelief and gave me a look I knew too well, the "You-Should-Write-Stories-About-Vampires" look. I wanted to drop my forehead to the table but restrained myself. It was as if Lily constantly forgot that studying was actually the point of coming to class. Exasperating. But maybe I was too much of a workaholic? No, she was a too much of an easygoing person. Argh… Okay, Fine! I admit! We are both guilty…

And then the expression on her face changed. She gave me this cute, little, genuine, dreamy smile and I melted. She seemed so small and fragile. Even though she was older and was supposed to be the grown up, I was the one who took care of her. Forgetting the cause of my desperate state I remembered how our bond started. Twilight. Our favourite book even till now. And since then we had planned on moving into a flat together, study in one of the best universities and find our vampire soul mates. Ever since, of course, I've stopped dreaming. It's highly unlikely that I'll ever meet a vampire. Or fall in love. I don't believe in love. Well in fact I do, only not in my case. Like I am sure Lily would find her prince charming and live happily ever after… blablabla… and I'll be happy for her. Or not. Will I be? Definitely not! I forgot about how horny she could get!_ Eww_…

Yet Lily seemed to hope and to still believe and was even quite obsessed with it, which brings us to -sigh– Therapy.

I was still day dreaming about our past years together when I saw what made her grin like that. And in my head, it was like those romantics comedies when the heroine dreams about her hero but suddenly the song playing comes to an abrupt and ugly stop when she realises that her love is not meant to be.

The guy we bumped into yesterday was standing at the door. An adorably embarrassed grin on his lips and a slip of paper in his hands, he walked towards the teacher. I gawked in awe. I didn't notice how well built he was and how his black hair contrasted with his flawlessly pale skin. I froze and glared at Lily who was smiling smugly. Nah, she wouldn't. She couldn't…  
Goodness Gracious, I knew her too well! Yes, she would! Of course she could! Was I playing stupid or what?!?

The final bell rang.

Lily and I were still sitting, glaring at each other while the hot guy finished talking to the teacher. He turned and walked out of the room. Suddenly Lily jumped over the table.

"Noooooooooo" I yelled

She skidded through the door.

I had to catch her but she was already too far!  
I was passing through the door when I heard:

"Don't you dare lie to me, I have holy water in my backpack and I am NOT afraid to use it! "

I hit my forehead. She did NOT just say that.

Oh, no!  
She softened her face into an angelic grin.  
Not good.  
And it was followed by puppy-like eyes.  
This was definitely going to turn out bad...  
She clasped her hand under her chin.

Oh oh.

When her lips parted, butterflies stormed into my stomach. I gasped for air.

"Are you a _vammmmmpirrrrrre_? "

Shit. I almost collapsed- and I swore.

He chuckled lightly, folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

I sprung up to grab her hand all the while making up a quick excuse.

I gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Hum Lily, don't just stand here. You're going to be late for therapy."

I was dragging her away but she dug in her heel, refusing to cooperate. The whole process of saving her the embarrassment was flushed down the drain.

"Nina" She whined "We were talking about our date!"

_Huh?_"You ruined everything!" _-Oh yeah, I got it. She was fantasising; typical. _

She turned her head "What time are you picking me _up_hot vampire _dude_?"

He chuckled in a low, sexy tone. Arching an eyebrow, he flashed her an alluring crooked grin.

Could this get any worse?!?

And he seemed to actually enjoy it. Well, good for you Lily, but enough shame for today!

* * *

Once Away from all the people, I spun abruptly to face her, both hand on her shoulders. She stared at me waiting for the consequences.

"Lily you,"

"Iknowwhatyou'rethinkingbutheranafterme, tookmebythewaistandaskmeonadate"

"Lily! I heard the whole conversation. You just imagined that. You have to stop stalking people."

"But"

"No, buts. Promise me you'll stop embarrassing yourself"

"But"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Lily…"

"Okay, Okay, okay but please don't be mad at me! I hate it when you're_mad_"

And so we entered class with a sheepish Lily and a very _very_ angry Nina.

During the entire lesson not a single word escaped my lips. I just nodded my head whenever it was necessary. I was trying to regain my composure. Anger could take possession of my body and mind so easily. But letting it go took quite some time. I was very attached to it.

I folded my arms and tried to concentrate on something. I caught sight of my agenda. A magazine picture was wrapped all over it. She and I – because that's what I call her when I'm mad at her – were posing on it. Yeah, modelling. That's what we are doing to help me. I needed money for Oxford. Lily didn't need any of it because her family took care of everything. They politely offered me the same option but I vigorously denied. She never understood why.

Maybe that was why she was the way she was and I the way I am. I mean I was very responsible and mature while Lily was very free-spirited and outgoing. It was all part of her charm…but maybe that was the difference between us. Money.

As I was analysing the details on the picture my eyes flew to my right leg. They hid my scar so well… I was surprised to see such smooth skin. Thinking back to the way I got it, my body involuntarily shuddered. I nodded. Yup, Technology is great.

We were both wearing high class Victoria's secret lingerie. She was dressed as a sunset goddess with her auburn hair curling down her shoulders to the top of her red bra. Her big hips were accentuated by her petite waist and she was clad in a beautiful jewelled g-string made of black and red lace.

And I, with my spiky black hair, was dressed as a midnight angel. My hands were behind my head, my eyes smoldering. I was wearing grey colored contacts and a black corset with white strings and simple black boy short.

My lips slightly curved at the memory which crossed my mind especially the huge ice-cream fight that had followed the photo shoot. What a waste – it was mint choc-chip ice cream.

She was quietly observing me from the corner of her eyes; probably looking for any sign of weakness which would allow her to talk to me again. I didn't want to show her my smile. I was too stubborn to forgive so easily.

After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang. We headed to the cafeteria, my silent treatment still in place. I heard Lily huff beside me and couldn't help the grin hat slowly enveloped my face.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

I almost smirked, almost. But she knew me too well and saw right through my façade. She narrowed her eyes again and pressed her lips into a thin line. She was annoyed. And I was not expecting this reaction.

She avoided my eyes and fiddled with the edge of her turtleneck sweater. Her gaze lingered on her black boots, her hair falling in between us.

I sighed and grabbed a plate, shaking my head at her childish antics.

Ten minutes passed. Wow. New record. Usually she would only last 2minutes or so, and then her perky mood would burst out as if nothing had happened. Like I said, impressive…

I was gazing across the cafeteria when I felt the weight of a hand grabbing a section of my leather pants right under my hips.

I froze. That was _way_ too low. I growled and turned my head slowly.

"Lily, you better…"

My jaw dropped to the floor in shock. _**It**_ was not Lily. Actually,_** it**_ had spiky black coal-like hair, had light blue eyes, was one head taller than me and looked extremely like Lily's hot guy. But then, they looked so different in so many ways… _**It**_ was also very attractive and mesmerizing; but hypnotizing or not, _**it**_ was touching my butt!

I started to scream:

"I-wha- WHAT THE HELL?!? Who do you think you are?!? You think that as mister dazzling" – darn, didn't want to compliment him- "you can just waltz in and grab a piece of bootie?!? Pervert! I hope you'll die in a hole of shame!"

"I already…"

His beautiful voice filled my ears and was beckoning me. As his lips moved I felt the urge to throw myself at him and-

"…am dead dummy" he muttered under his breath.

Wait. Something in my romantic-love at first sight scene didn't sound right. Did he just call me dumb?!?

He was slipping away but I caught his arm. Muscular was the only word which came to my mind. Ugh, what was wrong with me?!? He just grabbed my butt! I was losing my composure because of his stupid muscular arm… Which I couldn't even see! It was hidden under some thick black leather jacket for god's sake! Get a grip girl!

My anger flared dangerously – more against myself than him unfortunately- I hissed

"Did you just call me dummy?!?"

One minute passed as I realized the whole cafeteria was silent and staring. How embarrassing. I hated to make a scene in front of people, so I let go of his arm and walked out the place at a quick place.

* * *

Don't scream. DON'T scream. DO NOT SCREAM!

I was fiercely repeating those words to myself. I needed to go blow off some steam: Rugby practice would have been perfect. God, I missed working out. I missed being the captain of my girl team. The year had just started so it was too soon to apply to any sport in the school. And I really _really_missed it all. Come on, only one little month to go…

I was breathing erratically, pacing back and forth in front of the cafeteria doors. I needed to do something. I needed SPORT! Yes, I know I am addicted to all these physical activities; but what can I do? Lily had her addiction to bra-shopping and chocolate; I had my work out sessions.

I was smirking at how odd we looked together when I suddenly realized that my anger was slowly seeping away. Maybe I should try yoga with Lily. It'd be handy with my short-temper.

Let's see, my schedule out of school was packed:

Latin and Electric guitar class on Mondays. Tuesdays school finishes late. Then on Wednesdays I have Latin, piano, drawing class, while on Thursdays, I will soon have rugby. 3 hours of rugby was all I could handle, there was no way I was adding a Two-hour yoga class afterwards. Fridays, hum Fridays… Oh yeah I had tango class!

The thought of having Latin-dance in less than a week cheered me up and too bad for yoga class, maybe next year. I would…

"Nina?"

I spun around and saw Lily playing uncomfortably with her necklace.

"Nina I have to tell you something."

Crap. I was just beginning to cool off and she had to…

"Theguydidn'ttouchyourbuttonpurpose, Ipushedhim, NinapleaseforgivemeI'msorry, please, please, please"

All in a single breath. And yeah, Today was the worst day ever… and she just made it worse.

Breath:

3.

2.

1.

"Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!"

"Run for your lives!!!"

She screamed and she flew- yes, flew – back into the cafeteria, her arms flailing wildly.

Very discreet Lily, very discreet. And now thanks to her, it'll take me hours to catch my breath.

AN: REVIEW!!!!! We'll love you loads and give you CYBER COOKIES!!! So now all you have to do is click on that little button right there… You know you wanna…

Lily


End file.
